


Denial

by evilRevan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilRevan/pseuds/evilRevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a more direct approach to get through to someone. And for the more oblivious, a bit of lace and the desire to be something more than 'just friends' is required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

“You going to be alright?” A thin black eyebrow rose, grey eyes fixed to his face as the black haired woman tried to disordain the reason he asked for some alone time- _time_ away from _her_. 

Smoke eased into his lungs numbing his thoughts and feelings with a single drag of his cigarrete, the smell of burnt paper and ash clung to the air like a blanket. “Yeah. Got some things to settle down here, shouldn’t take to long.” Sadness filled the pit of his stomach when he watched the young woman shoot him another questioning glance, her ever changing grey eyes swirling in circles like the smoke dancing out his mouth.

Part of him wished he told her how much he loved those grey eyes. Loved the way they lit up whenever she hurled herself into a warzone or the fire flickering behind them whenever someone needed a stern, less than pleasant, dressing down. Which funnily enough, happened more often than not in their line of work. There were always shitheads looking to take advantage of someone lower on the food-chain. Someone had to put them in their places, knock them around and show em they weren’t as tough as they bragged about. 

An audible sigh sipped through her dark tinted lips, one of many things he had stared at in their time together, dangerous thoughts had lingered in his head- teasing and taunting him until he reached his breaking point.

Scarred fingers placed the cigarrete against his mouth and took another long drag, stalling for time as his companion struggled to speak. Those same dark colored lips opened and closed, grey eyes darting towards his person and then back to the state house. Or rather, that’s what his brain wanted him to think. There was no way she could be interested in a ghoul, much less one looking as ugly as he did. No. She was just being polite. Worrying about him as she did with all her friends aiding her in her search for her son.

 _Friends._  

Somehow that single word caused a stab of pain to rip through his chest. A rancid taste bubbled on his tongue, one that wouldn’t leave no matter how many drags he took. The taste left his mouth dry- reminding him of of those times when he popped ten mentats in one go. The chalky texture of the pills had a nasty habit of sucking the moisture out of everything it came into contact with.

Black eyes gazed at the arms thrown up in the air, Anari’s features scrunched up in a frustration and annoyance. A smirk broke out across his scarred features, enjoying the slew of mumbled curses filing out of her mouth as she muttered something about him being insufferable. 

He chuckled. “What, you going to miss me?” Billows of smoke curled out of his nasal cavity while he waited. The coward in him hid behind the jokes and shameless flirting. The latter he knew was never taken seriously. After all there other good looking people for the woman who revived the minutemen to take an interest in. All of them smoothskins. 

Hancock idly watched as the frustration melted off her face. Anari propped one of her hands on her hips, cords of muscle moving as she adopted a frequently used posture. It was one he had seen her use when she was pissed off, namely at raiders or people in power trying to pull the rug out from under them. Fiery grey eyes peering under a mess of short black bangs- head tilted back in just the right angle to show off the grisly scar running across her left eye. Toss in the flash of teeth poking out from her tinted lips, and the sheer hatred seething from the larger build woman… it was a recipe created solely to make men shit their pants. 

Warmth creeped its way into her eyes her lips curving upwards ever so slightly in a mock grin. The expression etched onto her face was all he needed to know he hadn’t fucked up somewhere along the road. 

Her brow furrowed together when she finally spoke, “Someone has to make sure you are fully intact.” There was a dirty joke in there somewhere. “ _Darling_ ,” The nickname flew off his tongue faster than his drug addled brain could process, “There are plenty of other ways to make sure I am fully intact. And all of them are _fun_ , I assure you." 

A burning sensation laced his fingers, drawing his eyes away from the woman and onto the mess of ash lingering on his scarred knuckles. With a flick of his wrist he scattered the ash quick enough- using the ash as an excuse to avoid locking eyes with the black haired woman. A silent curses echoed in his head. 

The word _coward_ danced in the air around him reminding him of the smoke curling from his hand, the cigarrete still burning even now. 

The silence was deafening after that. Their normal banter was far more lively than this and part of him blamed himself for opening his mouth. Anari was possibly being silent just so he didn’t have to hear the rejection in her voice. 

If anything she was polite to a fault towards her _friends_. 

Hancock sighed pulling the burning cigarrete back to his lips. It took only a second before the smoke hit him- the calmness filling his irradiated brain. "Pretend that never happened.” Smoke slipped past his lips in thin wisps. “I’ll see you around Firecracker. I gotta check up on some folks here.” The ghoul didn’t dare look his companion least he find the face of disgust painted on their face. _Silent rejection_. 

The coward in him tried to shove the feelings of anger, bitterness, and pain deep down in the recesses of his mind only for them to come crawling back up, whispering in his ear of how much of a fool he was. The urge to run far from Anari grew ever stronger. Get some distance. Sort himself out. Bitterly he listened hastily walking towards the shops of Goodneighbor, pulling on the mask of mayor as old friends greeted him warmly. Well not everyone greeted the ghoul warmly. But the majority did. Hancock kept an a careful watch on those hiding in the shadows avoiding him entirely and walking off to lord knows where. Every single warning sign switched on. Humming he made a mental note to bring them up to Fahrenheit. If there was trouble while he was gone again… she’d need to know about it before it did any damage. 

Then again Goodneighbor was good for that. Always kept people on their toes.

Hancock could swear his facial muscles burned as he forced a smile whenever someone called out to him, joy lighting up their eyes whenever they noticed his bright red coat. On any other day he’d shoot the shit with them. Pull them to the side and have a heart to heart if possible.

But _today_ wasn’t one of those days. 

A dull ache spread throughout his chest, the sensation familiar from before he had turned ghoul. “Cut it the fuck out.” Blunt teeth flashed between his lipless mouth. Another curse flying into the air when no amount of denial or hiding was going to rid himself of the pain, of the thoughts, and emotions swirling inside him. It was like a bad itch. A thirst. It wasn’t exactly lust. And he knew that. Hell the ghoul almost wished it was so he could get on with his everyday life, shooting up raiders and helping those that needed help.

“And here I am acting like a blasted love struck teenager." 

With a sigh and a curse he fished through his coat pockets. Cool metal brushed against his ruined knuckles. Carefully, almost methodically the lid peeled back revealing several circular white pills. Hancock didn’t hesitate to shove two in his mouth, his tongue rolling the pills around like candy. Only these didn’t have the same sugary taste. There was a grape flavor sure. But that was as far as mentats went.

A sharpness took hold of him shortly after the pills were nothing but tiny specks in his mouth, a hunger for more growing ever stronger. One he greedily fed into as another pill fell into his mouth. This one he savored, twisting and sucking on it as his feet moved forward- guiding him wherever his messed up mind decided to go. 

Going with the flow Hancock slipped through the alleyways, a silly grin plastered on his face as the mind numbing sensation washed over him, the mentats kicking in hard and fast warping the colors ever so slightly he swore he could see figures dancing in the shadows. If he cared enough he’d investigate those shadows flickering just out of his peripherals. But part of him knew what was and wasn’t real after being addicted to far too many chems for far too long, knowing their side effects in and out like the back of his hand.

Another pill rolled on his tongue long before he heard someone mutter ‘boss’. Coal eyes met red and blue eyes… the telltale sign of what constituted as a 'normal’ ghoul with their the whites of their eyes replaced with red and their pupils… ghostly blue in appearance. Reeling from the high Hancock raised a hand up to wave, if only to appear coherent. James? No Jake. There was no mistaking that scar poking just out from under the collar of his tuxedo, it was Jake. Jake lifted his Tommy gun pointing the muzzle directly at the door of… his black eyes blinked once at the sight of the state house staring in him the face, blissfully unaware of the words pouring out of the man’s mouth. All of it was a jumbled up mess to him anyway. The blame lay on the mentats and nicotine flooding every part of his body. That was a lie. Hancock was sure the Med-x he took prior to arriving to Goodneighbor had more to do with the numbing euphoria dripping into his limbs then he let on. Either way Jake’s words fell on deaf ears. A loud buzzing noise drowned the man and everything and everything out.

A craving for solitude whispered into Hancock’s ears, dangling the tantalizing desire of more chems in his system with naught but a single name. Throwing the doors open he scaled the winding staircase towards his office- the high efficiently drowning out the pain he had felt prior. It was bound to come back once the high wore off, leaving him bitter and aching for something more than just a lust filled night with the woman of his affections. Somebody like her deserved more than a one night stand with an ugly mug like his.

Powder was the next thing rolling around on the tongue- crushed up mentats mixed with a bit of Day Tripper created a fine mess to get wasted on. How in the world he managed to sift through his pockets, scale the stairs, and get the junk in his mouth was beyond him at this point. All Hancock knew was he needed to get smashed. And quickly. The faster he put his demons to bed the faster he’d feel better. It felt better when worded as such.

One night to get wasted and high as a kite to forget about his desires, or the damn urge to reach out and grab that wild woman’s hand and hold it tightly between his scarred fingers. All of it needed to be forgotten.

Rough untreated wood scrapped against the sinew and warped skin, Hancock applying a little bit of pressure to push the rotten doors wide open. The minute the screeching noise of metal grinding against metal, doors wide open revealing the chaotic mess of his office, Hancock _froze_. 

“ _Hancock_.” 

Hancock damn near knew that voice which called out to him, purring his name deeply and huskily. It wasn’t what stopped him dead in his tracks. _No_. 

Grey eyes playfully peering over a worn leather couch, a sultry smirk tugging at the corners of darkened lips wearing absolutely nothing but scraps of lace and garters- _that_ left him dumbstruck. Or simply dazed and aroused, if he was feeling less eloquent about it.

Rough textured fingers brushed across his temples, eyelids firmly closed as his head shook not quite believing everything he _saw_ or _heard_. 

“Well shit,” A hiss escaped, “I knew eating those mentats was going to do some crazy fucked up shit. But this? Well _fuck_ me. Someone is having a _laugh_ at _my_ expense.” 

A chuckle reverberated deep within his chest, blindly believing everything happening up until now was the fault of chems. There was no way it could be anything else. Fate and all that bullshit wouldn’t be so kind as to give him what he wanted. To run his fingers through Anari’s deceptively long hair, to feel his teeth dig in the softness of her neck… to hold her flush against him until he could practically hear the dull beat of her heart pound against his chest. There was no way any of that _would_ and  _could_ happen. Absolutely none.

The creaking of the sofa crept into his ears, the sound of bare feet loudly slapping against the wood growing louder and louder with every second. Hancock inhaled sharply, snarling angrily. He refused to open his eyes. To fall into the facade conjured up by his drug use, tempting and taunting him with someone he didn’t have a radroach’s chance in hell of being with. 

Smooth cold fingers pried the hand off his face gently, revealing the scrunched up mess of frustration, anger, and denial marring his otherwise ruined features. 

“ _John._ ” Her voice shook slightly, a silent plea dying on her lips as he felt her squeeze his hand, panic seeping in as the grip grew tighter until Hancock was damned sure this wasn’t some drug induced hallucination. The smoothness of her skin against his mottled skin, feeling every tiny scar dotting her hand as a thumb brushed across the back of his hand, or the scent of dried grass and oil wafting in the air… it was all _real_. 

Eyelids flickered open slowly- instantly fixed on the sight of a pair of stormy grey eyes staring down at him with concern flickering behind the swirls of grey. Part of him tried to keep his eyes from wandering off her face, desperately ignoring the swaths of exposed skin practically glowing under the low light of the office- tormenting him with ideas of what it would be like to map every crevice with his tongue. To lightly trace the scars marring her thighs, chest, and right eye. The latter having his lips pressed against the scar tissue, lavishing the oldest of all the woman’s scars- the one that ended her career back before the the war hit.

Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, black eyes glancing downwards at the black mesh bra clinging to the woman’s chest. The mesh material allowed him a seek peak at two very small pink nipples contrasting against the black coloring, and against her darkened skin. 

Hancock forced himself to look back at Anari’s face. Not fully trusting himself to keep on looking without opening his mouth and ruining…. whatever it was they had going on. 

“Which bet did you lose for you to come into my office wearing nothing but that? I need to thank them for it.”

Hardened steel corroded the warm grey eyes, black eyebrows pressed together in agitation. “I didn’t lose a bet to anyone, _John_.” Anari lifted her chin up showing off her muscular neck in an act of defiance. Back bent back he could practically see her small petite breasts lift up in the air, the burning desire to fit them in his hands rubbing the pink nipples between his fingers, her voice moaning his name as he dragged his teeth against them... Hancock stiffened.

“I figured since subtlety was apparently lost on you… I’d try a more,” Grey eyes darted behind him towards the double doors leading to his office. Ones which were still open. Without a word she side stepped around him and strode towards the doors pulling them together with a soft _click_. 

Quietly he watched from his spot, watching as her muscular body moved with relative ease, her small ass barely covered by the matching black panties, the exposed behind a tantalizing sight from behind. If the realization of her parading around in nothing but lace and garters gave her pause, Hancock didn’t notice it when she turned around to face him, the same sultry and daring look flickering behind those damned eyes of hers. 

Anari reached out to him grabbing his hand tenderly in her soft smoothskin hands. “I wanted to…I-I… shit this seemed far better in my head.” The vault-dweller’s gaze faltered, a hint of unease and nervousness etching itself into her darkened features. Hancock didn’t know what to do or say in this sort of situation. So he settled for squeezing her hand like she had done for him. It was light and quick, but the significance wasn’t lost on the woman he admired and would die for.

“I… I wanted to try being more direct. Since you didn’t seem to be getting the hints.” A bomb felt like it had been dropped, leaving the mayor speechless and wide eyed. Clearly he misheard her. Or perhaps he assumed something entirely different with her choice of words. 

“You sure know how to fuck with a person, Firecracker.”

“No. You’re just oblivious.”

“Then spell it out for me if I am oblivious, what the hell are you insinuating?” The chems provided the courage to tread into the open waters, to ask the question burning deep within his breast the moment her figure dangled out in front of him, lace and skin taunting him from afar.

“I am insinuating,” Anari paused, her teeth digging into the soft delicate skin of her lips. “That I feel we’re more than just _friends_. My question is... do yo-” The words cut off abruptly when he snaked an arm around her back, pulling her flush against him as their mouths crashed together. Hungrily he nipped at the skin of her lips letting his actions speak for itself. 

If Anari had any doubts about being with a ghoul, much less himself, she didn’t voice the concerns preferring to simply grab the ruffled white shirt and tug him closer- parting her lips for him to take charge.

If being oblivious had any benefits Hancock was damned glad for what he got. 


End file.
